The Craziest Pokemon Story Yet
by Waterdaydreamer
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock where climbing a mountain to get to Pallet Town. Along the way Ash and Misty might confess they have feeling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own Pokémon, the Pokémon company, or any of the games.**

**Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock where climbing a mountain to get to ****Pallet Town. Along the way Ash and Misty might confess they have feeling for each other.**

**Title: The Craziest Pokémon Story Yet**

**Chapter1**

"Finely we reached the summit," said a tall red-head girl named Misty.

"We wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for my good sense of direction," said a boy with black hair named Ash.

"Since when do you have a good since of direction?" asked Misty.

"A very long time!" yelled Ash.

"I declined to believe that!" yelled Misty.

"I do too!'

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You are so uninspired!" yelled Misty.

"Hey Misty, why don't you go disinfect something, get rid of a parasite, or get a diagnosis for your bad temper but, whatever it is do it somewhere else!" yelled Ash.

"That is enough! You know if it weren't for me you guys probably would fight perpetually," yelled a young man named Brock.

"You know what, how about I just leave!" yelled Misty.

"Fine! It will be much quieter it you left!" yelled Ash.

Then Misty just went into the woods and she didn't stop until she came to a river.

**I can't believe he would talk to me like that. It sounded like he actually wanted me to leave. Thought Misty**

Then she began to cry. But she didn't know that Ash had followed her, Ash was sitting in a tree watching Misty.

**I can't believe I just said that to her. She already told me she had endured a lot of stuff. I also can't believe she can be so fragile sometimes. Hmm, maybe Brock and I should disguise ourselves as prospectors and go talk to her. Thought Ash.**

**I know Ash is precocious about a few things, but that doesn't mean he is better than me at finding directions. I also know that he has toil with his training and doesn't mean he has to be so serious with our fights. You know he is so liable. Thought Misty.**

Then Misty heard a crack so she looked around, but she didn't see anything so she went back to her thoughts. As for Ash he was poising, but that didn't work so he fell right in front of Misty.

"Ash why where you spying on me?" asked Misty.

"I was just making sure you were alright. I am sorry for all of the things I said and I didn't mean it. I never want you to leave because I … I love you," said Ash.

"You do and you're not just saying that?" asked Misty.

"Yes, I do mean it and I am not just saying that," said Ash.

"Ash I love you too," said Misty.

So after that they kissed, but this story isn't over yet.

"I have to show this to everyone," whispered Brock while putting Misty's video camera back in her bag.

But sadly for Brock he woke up and an animal that is kind of egg-like named Togepi started to cry so Brock ran back to camp. Luckily for him he saved it on another memory stick so Misty couldn't find it (at least for right now).


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note***

**This took a while, but here it is. **

**Bold and underline is the translation to what the Pokemon are saying.**

* * *

Brock kept on running till he reached the camp and got into his sleeping bag.

"Is this a dream? I guess if I pinched myself I would know for sure." Said Brock so he pinched himself.

"Guess not." Said Brock then looked toward Ash and Misty's sleeping bags and tried to go to sleep.

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Said Ash.

**"Yes, I think Togepi is crying. I'm going to cheek." Said Misty.**

"I'll come to." Said Ash and then he kissed her (again).

That kiss lasted only for a little while since Misty had to go. They walked toward camp and they saw Pikachu comforting Togepi.

"Thank you Pikachu." Said Misty.

"Pika..." Said Pikachu **Your welcome…**

Togepi looked up and went to Misty, so she scoped her up. Misty went to her sleeping bag and got into it.

"Good night Misty." Whispered Ash.

"Good night Ash." Whispered Misty.

Ash instantly fell asleep, but Misty laid there watching the stars and wording about the events that had tacked place.

**Wow, can't believe I got to tell him how I feel about him. I have to tell my friends about it. That is my friends that are girls anyway. Sigh, they could be doing just about anything. Well, they're on the run what do I expect****? Should I tell Brock, I mean he is going to find out anyway? Maybe I could keep that a way from him. I should be getting to bed. **Thought Misty.

Misty just laid there longer and replaying those things in her mind, over and over again. Her eyes started to get heavy and she started to fall asleep.

***Misty**

* * *

Setting same as before.

"You're the worst girl I ever know, I don't even care about you, and I'll never love you because that was just an act." Said Ash.

"You're joking." Said Misty.

"I'm not and the only way I be joking is to say that I love you. What I mean is you're not even close to being beautiful." Said Ash.

"You're lying! Please tell me that you're lying." Said Misty

***Misty's dream ends.***

* * *

**That was just a dream, well more like nightmare. He meant it right I mean I know he did. How could he be lying or joking. Only a jerk will do that, a heartless jerk. I know in my heart he meant it we he said it and besides it's hard to tell with Ash. **Thought Misty.

Now Misty really was asleep and she didn't have any more nightmares.

***The Next Day.***

* * *

**Good the boys aren't even up yet. While that's the normal stuff. ****I can't believe I got through the night I mean that nightmare felt so real. Sigh, I shouldn't ponder on the negative stuff."** Thought Misty getting up.

Togepi and Pikachu followed her. She did what she normally did in the moorings. When she was back at the camp she got the sudden urge to look at something.

**Drat****, Brocks up. Wait, he might already know. Sigh, guessing I should wake Ash up, so we'll be on are way. **Thought Misty.

Misty woke Ash up the usually shocking way (with Pikachu's help of curse). Ash was slightly annoyed, but he remember the events that happened that night and smiled at her.

**That's odd Ash is smiling at Misty. Well, what can I expect from those two? We so need to get to Pallet Town that way everyone else will know about them. That and I'll try my luck will some girls. **Thought Brock.

**Ash is ****actually smiling at me. This promptly has to do with last night's advents. Those moments were grate and wonderful… But I'm not one of those girls, who will put themselves out for guys, spend a lot of time in la la land, or you from one guy to the next. Sigh, how long will this last? **Thought Misty.

Brock started to make breakfast and that took a while, by the time it was done Ash and Psyduck were staring hungrily at each other. Thankful it took about ten minutes.

"Phyduck... Phyduck... Phyduck" Said Phyduck. **Food... Food... Food**

"Breakfast come and get it!" Brock shouted.

"Finally. I thought I had to… to… never mind…" Said Ash.

"Lets just eat." Said Misty.

"Yeah lets." Said Ash.

So, they started eating till they were done with their food. They packed their things and set out to where they were going. It turns out they weren't as far as they thought. Surprisingly they didn't get lost yet.

"I'm tired." Complained Ash.

"We all know that by now." Said Misty.

"Well it looks like we're about at Pallet Town." Said Brock. **Yes, now I can show that recording to everyone. Yeah, this should be beyond grate. **

"Race you." Said Ash taken off.

"Okay. Want a race, well you got a race." Said Misty as she passed Ash.

It was close, but Misty got there first so she won. Brock came up behind both of them, but he wasn't in the race.

"Come on." Said Ash.

"Okay." Said Misty.

Ash opened the door and they all were greeted by their friends, family, and some Pokémon.

"Welcome home Ash." Said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hi, everyone." Said Ash.

"Guys I have something to show everyone." Said Brock.

"What is it Brock." Asked Professor Oak.

"Something everyone needs to see." Said Brock as he walked to the TV and put in a C.D.

*******The recording***

* * *

_Then Misty heard a crack so she looked around, but she didn't see anything so she went back to her thoughts. As for Ash he was poising, but that didn't work so he fell right in front of Misty._

_"Ash why where you spying on me?" asked Misty._

_"I was just making sure you were alright. I am sorry for all of the things I said and I didn't mean it. I never want you to leave because I … I love you," said Ash._

_"You do and you're not just saying that?" asked Misty._

_"Yes, I do mean it and I am not just saying that," said Ash._

_"Ash I love you too," said Misty._

_So after that they kissed._

***The recording ends.***

* * *

"Awe." Said everyone in the room except Ash and Misty.

"How did you get that?" Asked Ash.

"Brock I need to talk to you outside now." Yelled Misty grabbing Brock's ear and leading him outside.

* * *

**What's Misty going to say well review to tell me your ideas. I'm planning something... just not sure if it fits in with the story. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author Note* Sorry I haven't been uplouding but, I been buisey and I couldn't come up with any more ideas for this story so comseder this story complete.**

***Disclamer* I don't own Pokemon.**

**On With The Story.**

* * *

Misty and Brock finally got outside. Bock was looking at Misty and then Misty stated to hit him with her mallet.

"Brock why did you recorded it? Why did you use my camera? Why did you show it to everyone?" Asked Misty who was still hitting Brock with a mallet.

"I wanted to remember it." Answered Brock.

"Well, you'll be lucky to remember it when I'm done." Misty stated.

"I don't have to because I recorded it so it will last longer." Said Brock.

Misty was finally done with hitting Brock perpetually with her mallet but, that didn't mean that she was done punishing Brock. She had a lot of ideas so, Brock better be prepared for it to hurt, be painful, and humiliating.

"Brock you better be glad that my sisters aren't here!" Yelled Misty.

"Why?" Asked Brock.

"They have mallets as well, infact they're the ones who gave my mallet." Misty answered.

"How can three pretty girls be mean?" Brock questioned which got him an other hit with Misty's mallet.

"I'm actually the nicest of four girls." Informed Misty.

"What?" Asked Brock who had never thought of that, until now.

"I'm not going to say that again." Informed Misty.

"Why?" Asked Brock.

"You don't need to know by the way I lost the boom and the rest of the cleaning supplices." Said Misty.

Misty walked off and was now seaching though Brock's bag and she found some copies of Brock's baby pictures. So she desided to make copies of them and gave them away. When Brock found out he tried to get those pictures back but, he didn't and he still doesn't know Misty did that.

"Brock can you sign this?" Asked Misty.

"Sure." Siad Brock while he signed it and he didn't read it.

"Good now you can't talk to any new girl you meet untill I allow you too." Said Misty.

***Later That Day***

* * *

Brock was dressed in a cheerleader outfit (the boy kind) and had lipstick on. He was singing but no one couldmake out the words. This was two of the ways Misty got back at him. Misty made a list and now you may read it.

1. Hit Brock with a Mallet.

2. Get Brock to sing.

3. Make Brock sign a contract that says he isn't allowed to talk to any new girl until I allow him to.

4. Go through his bag.

5. Give out his baby pictures

6. Tell him that I lost the broom

7. Tell him that I lost all of the cleaning supplies

8. Make him wear lipstick and a cheerleader outfit (the boy kind)

9. Make him sing and dance wearing the things from 8.

10. Use my video camera to make him remember this day.

11. Play that video a year from now and make it a yearly thing.

12. Give him a copy of this list and hide this one from him in a place wear he'll never find it.

Misty did everything on that list to Brock.

"Ash how was your day?" Asked Misty.

"Great thanks to how you got Brock." Said Ash.

* * *

"Is that it?" Asked a girl with black hair and cerculen blue eyes who's name is Sally.

"Yes that's it." Answered an older Misty who was holdeing a baby in her arms. The baby is a girl with orange hair and cerulen blue eyes named Madison.

"Nice story." Said a boy with brown eyes and black hair named Malcolm.

"Do you still have both videos?" Asked a boy with brown hair and cerulen blue eyes named Mich who is Malcolm's twin.

"Yes." Replied Misty who walked over and put the CD in with happpened to have both videos on it.

"Are you putting that video in?" Asked an older Ash.

"Yes." Answered Misty.

So they watch the both videos and Ash and MIsty smiled at eachother because they still remmber that week.

* * *

**SO how is it? This is the last chapter I'm doing in this story is because it's hard to wright four stoies at the same time (those stories are Rounds of The Worlds Clashing, Pokemon Mixes In With Harry Potter, the book I'm writing, and this one. Thank you everyone who read this. By the way this story stated with a class project which is why Ash and Misty got together in the first chapter. To anyone who likes this story you'll probably like my other stories so just give them a try. Review please Review.**


End file.
